hbo_romefandomcom-20200214-history
Eirene
Eirene is the name given to a Germanic slave who is later freed by and marries Titus Pullo. Her name was "Adela" in her home country before being captured and renamed by the Romans. Personality Season One Much of Eirene's past is left a mystery, though she was born somewhere "beyond the Rhine". We first meet Eirene as she is captured and brutalized by a group of rogue soldiers who are fleeing Rome with Pompey's gold. They later tie her to an ox-drawn wagon, which is how Lucius Vorenus and Titus Pullo first see her. After a quick skirmish with the soldiers, Vorenus continues on his way, ordering Pullo to leave the girl; he reluctantly obeys. Several hours later, Pullo heads back to find the girl, and stumbles upon Eirene collapsed on the ground, still tied to the wagon. After freeing her, Pullo discovers the wagon is full of gold, and promptly heads back to Rome to spend it wildly on alcohol, taking his new slave Eirene with him. After a night of drunken debauchery, Pullo loses Eirene and asks his friend Vorenus to help him find her. They find her in a seedy bar, kept under guard by the owner and his large, nasty dog until Pullo pays his tab. Pullo at first creates a scene and refuses to pay before Vorenus settles the matter and Eirene is returned. Vorenus wonders why Pullo makes such a fuss over a slave, but Pullo tells him that looking at her makes him calm. After being forced to give up the gold and deciding to return to the Legion, Pullo asks if Vorenus - who has been made a magistrate by Caesar - will keep Eirene as his salve. Niobe, Vorenus' wife, is suspicious that she is a spy and is initially distrusting. After a night of drinking, Pullo stumbles back to Vorenus' home late in the night and bellows out for Eirene, who promptly appears. He miserably begins speaking of his parents, who were also slaves, and suddenly asks Eirene to take off her clothes, which she does. He pulls her close and cries. Upon Pullo's return from the military, he is surprised and happy to learn that Eirene has learned some Latin and the two can now communicate. He tells Vorenus that he plans to free her and marry her, and buys her a nice white dress to wear for the ceremony. After getting the correct papers, Pullo tells Eirene that he has freed her, which of course makes her ecstatic as Pullo tells her to go and try on the dress. Moments after Eirene leaves, another of Niobe's slaves, Oedipus, runs over to thank Pullo as well. He tells Pullo that the two were in love and were trying to save up enough money to buy their freedom and get married.Jealous and enraged, Pullo grabs Oedipus and smashes his head repeatedly into a column. Eirene returns to find her lover dead in a pool of blood and brain matter on the ground, and shrieks in agony. As Eirene wails over the body of Oedipus, Vorenus is furious at the disrespect Pullo has shown him and tells him to leave and never return. With nothing left, Pullo becomes a mercenary for Erastes Fulmen and kills people with no disregard to who sees him do it. After murdering someone in broad daylight, Pullo is thrown in jail and sentenced to die in the arena. With a little help from Vorenus, who had originally come to watch Pullo die, the gladiator's are defeated and Pullo is saved, the two becoming heroes in the process. Badly injured, Pullo winds up in a hospital outside of Rome, but stubbornly returns upon hearing the rumors that he has become the talk of the town. Near death, he winds up back at Vorenus' home and into Eirene's life. While recovering on bed rest, Eirene takes it upon herself to sneak up to his bedside with a knife, with the intention of killing him. Eirene hesitates before Niobe catches her and sends her on her way. After recovering, Pullo invites Eirene to the country to visit the shrine of Rusina to ask forgiveness. While Caesar dies in Rome, Eirene and Pullo reconcile as Eirene forgives him of his past transgressions and they leave the shrine hand in hand. Season Two While still in the country, Eirene agrees to marry Pullo and he ecstatically remarks that she "won't regret it". When they reach a nearby town to eat, a messenger approaches bearing news of Caesar's death. Pullo steals the messengers horse and races back to Rome with Eirene only to find Vorenus covered in blood, hovering over the body of his dead wife Niobe, who had committed suicide after Vorenus was told the truth about his "grandson" - that he was actually Niobe's son by another man. With his children presumed dead, Vorenus falls into a deep depression while Eirene and Pullo take over the household. With some stern words from Mark Anthony, Vorenus is finally motivated to get out of bed and take over the Collegium in an attempt to restore law and order on the Aventine. Eirene and Pullo follow, but Vorenus' behavior grows increasingly unstable and violent, leading to a fight between the two men. Pullo leaves after being accused of sleeping with Niobe, taking Eirene with him. Three months later, they return to the Aventine, only to find the area in shambles and Vorenus gone. When Pullo learns that Vorenus' children are alive, he races north to find him and save the children, leaving Eirene behind with Mascius, an old comrade who runs the Collegium in Vorenus' absence. The two men return and successfully rescue the children from slavery. Pullo and Eirene are reunited, and she falls pregnant shortly thereafter. Eirene is constantly ignored by Gaia, a former brothel supervisor who is interested in Pullo but despises his wife. When Eirene tells Gaia to fetch some wood, Gaia refuses outright, and Eirene attempts to beat her with a stick. She tells Pullo about Gaia's insubordination, and Pullo agrees to beat her for it. Unfortunately, the beating turns into sex with Gaia's persuasion. Gaia then becomes a "model" slave and is polite to Eirene; she tells her husband to beat her the "same way" every month to keep her in line. To get rid of Eirene, Gaia buys an abortion-inducing herb at the market and later administers it surreptitiously in Eirene's tea. The outcome is exactly what Gaia planned: Eirene miscarries the child and dies of apparent blood loss. Before dying, Eirene asks to be buried in a field, and not cremated as in the Roman way. Years later, Pullo and Gaia have developed a relationship. When Gaia becomes mortally wounded saving Pullo from an attack by Memmio, she tells him the truth about Eirene's death. Infuriated, Pullo strangles her and tosses her body unceremoniously into the Aventine. Quotes * "I'm pregland!" - Eirene trying to tell Pullo she is pregnant. * "No burning. Where I am from we are buried. No burning" - some of her last words to Pull Category:Slave Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Wife Category:Former Slave Category:Murdered Category:Female